Assassin's Creed : Paris Knight Ch1
by SidenoS
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à Paris en 1712 , avec le personnage original d'Alois un jeune assassin qui débute. Il n'y a aucun personnage appartenant à UBISOFT ( la peur de la justice et des avocats se voit clairement ) . C'est ma première fiction et je débute dans l'écriture alors veuillez excuser les fautes d'orthographe . Bonne lecture .


La nuit tombe sur Paris . Alois Rook surplombe la ville du haut de Notre Dame . Il contemple le soleil se coucher en attendant la nuit noire pour passer à l'action. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire , il a été formé et entrainé pour toute sa vie et c'est le moment fatidique . A 24 ans Alois Rook va assassiner sa première cible solo . Il avait acquis une certaine expérience de ses misons avec d'autres montres de la confrérie . Mais là il était seul face à Fabrice Gerdieux , un tavernier véreux qui joue les commères pour le compte des Templiers .  
Lorsqu'il fut si moi qu'on ne pu voir à plus de dix mètres, Alois sauta du haut de la gargouille sur laquelle il s'était accroupi pour atterrir dans un tas de foin . Il en sortit presque aussitôt et se mit à avancer en direction de sa cible qui sortit de la taverne . Il vérifia son équipement : épée , dague , pistolet , lames secrètes; tout y était il n'avait rien omis . Il se senti prêt et il l'était .  
Plus il progressait vers sa cible plus il ralentissait la cadence de sa marche . Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la cible s'arrête près d'une maison pour discuter avec des gardes . Alois gravit un échafaudage qui se trouvait par chance à coté de lui pour arrivé sur le toit d'une maison . L'assassin couru et sauta de toits en toits avec l'agilité d'un singe et la futilité d'un serpent . Il se plaça sur une poutre , assez haute pour ne pas être remarquée ,mais assez basse pour pouvoir bien écouter . Alois écoutait attentivement ,assimilant ce qui ce disait en bas . L'un des trois gardes entama la discussion avec Gerdieux :  
"Alors Fabrice qu'est ce que tu as à nous dire ce soir ?  
-Oh , vous savez la routine , rien de très spécial . Des gens viennent se saouler et racontent leur vie . Parfois c'est intéressant , parfois non . D'ailleurs fou savez que ...  
-Ne joue pas au malin avec nous . Nous travaillons pour le Comte nous aussi si tu l'avez oublié ! Alors dis nous ce que tu sais et tu aura tes cent pièces." Un autre garde pressé interrompu Fabrice dans son élan d'un cri si fort qui aurait fait tressaillir un chien à 200 mètres . IL était grand et bien battit il avait une hallebarde alors que les deux autres étaient plus petits et n'avaient que des épées .  
"-Chut Brutus ! Pas si fort ici les murs ont des oreilles ... Les tavernes aussi .  
-Je vous le concède fort bien ." Répondit Fabrice dans un ricanement avant de poursuivre , " Bon écoutez moi bien les p'tis lous , là vous entendez l'expert en renseignement , plus le barman . Suis-je clair ? Donc écoutez moi bien parce que je n'ai aucune envie de répéter Silvio Barticeli est passé me voir pour me dire que le Comte a prévu la semaine prochaine une soirée qui lui servira de couverture pour la réunion des Templiers . L'italien m'a aussi demander de prévenir le plus de gardes possibles pour garantir que personne ne dérange le Comte et ses invités . Suis-je clair ?"  
Alois avait tout entendu , et il savait que s'il ne saisissait pas sa chance ce serait trop tard pour stopper la propagation de cette information de la plus grande importance . L'assassin entrait en jeu .  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage au moment de dégainer sels lames secrètes , qui sortirent des ses mains comme une extension naturelle de son corps. Il bondit de la poutre pour tomber sur les deux gardes armés d'épées. Aucun des Templiers n'avait prévu qu'un assassin tombe sur deux gardes en leur plantant une lame dans la gorge . Apres ce double meurtre Alois se releva dans le plus grand calme , un sourire à la bouche , seule partie de son visage que ne cachait pas sa capuche .Il était grand ,bien fait et une portait un pardessus d'un bleu si foncé qu'on aurait dit du noir . Brutus , dans un accès de colère , se mit a attaquer l'assassin en criant . Alois tira son épée pour se défendre et réussit à parer les deux premiers coups de l'hallebardier ; au troisième il profita d'une ouverture dans la garde de Brutus pour l'embrocher puis l'éventrer dans un seul et même coup . L'assassin retira son épée lentement et la rangea dans son fourreau avant de se diriger vers Fabrice . Le tavernier qui était , jusque là , pétrifié de terreur comprit que son tour allait venir et se mit à courir dans la rue en hurlant de peur , les larmes aux yeux . Alois le rattrapa sans grand mal et le plaqua au sol pour l'interroger . Il lui dit d'une voix ferme et calme à la fois :  
"Qui es le Comte et où habite-t-il ? " Fabrice commençait a prier lorsqu'Alois ajoute :" Ca ne sert à rien de prier Dieu . Maintenant ta vie dépend de moi et non de lui alors je te conseille vivement de répondre . Et vite !  
- D'accord je vous dirait tout . C'est le Comte Victor de Cantel . Il demeure dans _La Casa Brava_ près du bois de Boulogne . C'est bon vous n'allez pas me tuer , non ?  
-Et Silvio ?  
- Ah ! L'italien ! Silvio Barticeli . C'est le bras droit du Comte c'était avant un mercenaire italien très craint . Par pitié épargnez moi ! J'ai une famille ...  
-Merci pour ta précieuse aide . " Dit Alois avant de planter lentement une de ses lames dans la gorge de Fabrice ; puis il poursuivit :  
"_Repose en paix_,  
_Ton âme libérée,  
De ce poids que tu avait  
Sur ta conscience tourmentée_ ."  
Apres avoir prononcé le requiescat , Alois retira lentement sa lame du cadavre . Son devoir était fait , et il avait lui-même ce sentiment e devoir accompli dans l'intérêt général . Il resta un moment immobile puis au son de bruits de pas , surement de gardes il se mit a courir , grimpa sur une caisse qui lui permit de s'agripper à une fenêtre ; de la il se hissa au toit de la maison puis s'enfuit loin , vers le repère des Assassins .


End file.
